Mrzonki
by Namicchi
Summary: Harry i jego fantazje... Ostrzegam lojalnie: underage


Mrzonki

…………….

Harry bawił się kiedyś różdżką.

Wciąż stawał się twardy na wspomnienie pchnięć śliskiego drewna wewnątrz swojego odbytu, pieprzenia się w ten sposób. To było miesiąc temu, tuż przed Haloween, jeszcze zanim Black pociął obraz strzegący wejścia do Wieży Gryffindoru. Zastanawiał się, czego Black mógł od niego chcieć i - kiedy jego ręka wślizgnęła się między nogi - wyobraził sobie, że to właśnie on rozsuwa zasłony wokół jego łóżka, a następnie patrzy na niego, póki nie zaśnie. Harry zawsze zasypia z tą fantazją, jeszcze zanim się tak naprawdę zacznie, i budzi dopiero, gdy Black pieści go delikatnie przez guziki od piżamy. Za każdym razem jest łagodnie, ponieważ kiedy chce być wzięty ostro, myśli o Snapie.

Snape nigdy nie jest subtelny - rzuca go na swoje biurko i pieprzy, dopóki chłopak nie zacznie krwawić, a siniaki pokryją całe jego ciało. Harry ściska swój niezwykle twardy członek, kiedy myśli o Snapie. Zamyka oczy i wszystko zaczyna się rozciągającym go grubym członkiem; tak dużym, że kolana mu drżą, a on sam czuje się rozdzierany na pół. Ale mimo to Gryfon wypycha biodra w tył, spotykając się z penetrującym go penisem w połowie drogi i błaga, by Mistrz Eliksirów pieprzył go jeszcze mocniej; tak mocno, aż biurko zacznie podskakiwać z każdym pchnięciem, a krawędzie będą uderzać o jego miednicę.

Snape nigdy nie mówi dużo, lecz Harry krzyczy i drapie lakierowany blat; jego paznokcie są zdarte i krwawiące. Czasami płacze, ponieważ wydaje mu się, iż penis Snape'a nigdy nie jest wystarczająco głęboko. Potrzebuje, by robił to mocniej, głębiej, szybciej.

Fantazjując o Mistrzu Eliksirów pragnie bólu.

Ale dzisiaj nie chciał brutalności, tej nocy chciał być związany i przestraszony. Zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie, że Black przychodzi do jego łóżka. Harry zaczyna walczyć z więzami, jego ubrania zostają usunięte, a do członka zaczyna napływać krew. Nadgarstki chłopaka zostają skrępowane na jego plecach przez szorstki sznur. Lina tworzy siatkę zaczynającą się na jego piersi, a kończącą na krzyżu. Z każdym szarpnięciem skóra ociera się o więzy; nie przestanie, póki nie będzie zdarta i zaczerwieniona.

Black krępuje jego kostki, by nie kopał, a sznury jakimś cudem trzymają jego kolana przyciągnięte do klatki piersiowej, eksponując tyłek. Jest teraz wrażliwy, podatny na zranienie. Podoba mu się to. Pieści swojego członka powoli, zwlekając z dojściem, myśląc o tym, jak Black go pieprzy. W jego wyobraźni wszystko, co mógł zobaczyć, to jedynie zasłony wokół niego, lecz mógł poczuć oddech drugiego mężczyzny przesuwający się wzdłuż jego ramion aż do szyi. Ciarki przechodzą po jego ciele, a strugi potu spływają po nagiej skórze.

Skamle i miota się, dopóki Black nie da mu klapsa w tyłek, każąc się zamknąć. Zagryza wargi, zębami raniąc delikatną skórę, aż poczuje smak krwi. Przestaje oddychać, kiedy słyszy zgrzyt rozpinanego rozporka. Zatrzymuje dłoń na swoim penisie. Black używa śliny, by go przygotować. Nic nie mówi, pracując w nim i Harry nie wie, czy ma krzyczeć, by przestał, czy błagać o więcej. Scenariusz zmienia się każdej nocy. Dzisiejszej skamle, skowycze i krzyczy, aby twardy, suchy członek zanurzył się ponownie w jego wnętrzu. Black wypuszcza głośno powietrze, warcząc, gdy zwiększa tempo. - Zamknij się, albo twoi przyjaciele będą w kłopotach - syczy. Harry szybko zaciska usta.

W końcu mężczyzna wysuwa się z niego powoli, kołysząc się delikatnie. Zawsze tak to sobie wyobraża, ponieważ Black czekał przez te wszystkie lata w Azkabanie, żeby go wziąć i robi to powoli, chcąc nigdy nie zapomnieć. Czasami drapie Harry'ego po boku sprawiając, że ten podskakuje. Dzieje się tak zazwyczaj nim łapie Harry'ego za biodra i wbija się w niego aż dojdzie. Potter tłumi swój krzyk poduszką. Wyobraża sobie, jak Black wychodzi z niego, rozwiązując go. Zawsze zostawia Harry'ego z purpurową erekcją i śladami ust oraz palców pokrywających całe jego ciało. Harry modli się, by kiedyś obudzić się z tymi znakami.

Są jednak takie dni, kiedy pragnął czegoś całkowicie innego. Było tak zazwyczaj po meczu quidditcha lub kiedy czuł się szczególnie samotny i trochę bardziej wrażliwy niż zazwyczaj; zbyt wrażliwy, by być pieprzonym przez Blacka i cieszyć się z tego, za delikatny, aby zdołał wytrzymać niesamowitą siłę penisa Snape'a. Są noce, które spędza, fantazjując o profesorze Lupinie.

Zostaje wezwany do gabinetu Lupina na herbatę, ale nigdy nie zajmuje miejsca na krześle naprzeciwko. Remus za każdym razem nalega, by Harry usiadł mu na kolanach. Opiera się zatem o pierś nauczyciela i razem popijają napój z tej samej filiżanki. Jest pieszczony delikatnie, dopóki nie poczuje erekcji wbijającej się w jego plecy, a szklanka nie zostaje odłożona na bok. Lupin nigdy się nie rozbiera. Powoli zdejmuje rzeczy z Harry'ego, a ten rozpina jego spodnie i wyciąga jego twardego już członka.

Lupin zawsze obsypuje go słodkimi słówkami i Harry'emu wydaje się, iż na każdym spotkaniu Lupin dolewa do herbaty Belladonnę, ponieważ nigdy jej nie pił.

Poruszając się w tej pozycji, Gryfon czuje się jak zadowolony szczeniak. Lupin nigdy nie rezygnuje z używania dużej ilości lubrykantu, przemawiając delikatnie do Harry'ego. Odgarnia włosy z jego czoła, uśmiechając się. „_Jesteś dobrą, małą dziwką_", szepcze w sposób, który napełnia Harry'ego dumą i radością. Tylko przy Lupinie przyznaje się do tego, że lubi być chwalony i traktowany słodko z małą tylko dozą upokorzenia.

Szorstkie, twarde ręce głaszczą jego plecy, kiedy Remus się w nim porusza. Siedzi cicho na kolanach Lupina, a łagodne, stare oczy uśmiechają się do niego czule, jak do ukochanego syna. Harry chce pokołysać się trochę, by poczuć nieco gwałtowności, lecz przyjemny dotyk penisa w jego tyłku zmienia jego postanowienie. Mężczyzna ściska mocno jego biodra, pomagając poruszać się; Potter zaś wplątuje dłoń w jego włosy. Z Lupinem jest intymnie, dużo bardziej niż z Blackiem czy Snapem. Remus przygryza jego ucho, głaszcząc powoli członka Harry'ego, chcąc wykorzystać cały ich wspólny czas. Nigdy się nie śpieszą i czasami ciągnie się to godzinami.

Lupin szepcze do jego ucha, składając obietnice przeznaczone tylko dla niego. Jest bardzo pasywny, a Harry lubi to uczucie należenia do kogoś. Wie, że ten mężczyzna dba o niego i, gdy kochają się w tym wolnym rytmie, Potter słucha tych wszystkich słów ze skupieniem, wyobrażając sobie, że gdyby byli razem w rzeczywistości, akt odbywałby się właśnie w ten sposób. Tylko z Lupinem pozwala sobie wierzyć, że jest to coś więcej niż tylko pieprzenie.

Kiedy już doszedł i odzyskał władanie w kończynach, Harry wyciągnął rolkę pergaminu z zamiarem przelania na niego wszystkich swoich fantazji. Skrobał, nieco obawiając się rezultatu, lecz mimo to nie przerywał. Nie wiedział dlaczego, lecz doszedł do wniosku, że to tak naprawdę nieistotne. I gdyby był mądrzejszy lub mniej zmęczony, pamiętałby o założeniu zaklęcia-zamka i odłożyłby pergamin w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, zamiast zostawić go w kufrze wśród mnóstwa praktycznie identycznych.

Swój błąd odkrył prawie tydzień później. Śpiesząc się, złapał niewłaściwy pergamin. I tak, zamiast oddać na eliksiry esej, oddał zwój ze swoimi marzeniami sennymi. Teraz właśnie siedział na zajęciach z trzęsącymi się kolanami, nie mogąc przestać się wiercić, wiedząc, że Snape ma ten pergamin.

Gdy drzwi lochu otworzyły się z rozmachem i Mistrz Eliksirów wszedł do klasy, Harry stwierdził, że jest skazany na twardniejącego członka za każdym razem, kiedy specyficzny zapach Snape'a dotrze do jego nozdrzy. Przełykając ślinę i ponownie zmieniając pozycję na krześle, Harry zebrał całą swoją odwagę, przygotowując się na publiczne upokorzenie. Ale, o dziwo, nic nie nadeszło.

Przez całą lekcję Potter siedział jak na szpilkach, czekając aż Snape wspomni o ich esejach. Nie pamiętał, o czym tak właściwie miały być. Zajęcia jednak toczyły się normalnie, czego można się było spodziewać. Hermiona i Neville byli czerwoni na twarzy, ale nie zastanawiał się dlaczego.

- Podejdźcie po eseje - powiedział gładko Snape i wszyscy zaczęli się pakować. Harry'ego zamroziło, jego serce załomotało, a kończyny zmieniły się w lód. Skończywszy układać ingrediencje, stanął na końcu kolejki. Nogi miał jak z ołowiu, gdy szedł powoli do przodu. Zostanie wydalony? Jego dłoń zamieniła się w watę, kiedy stanął przy biurku nauczyciela i wyciągnął dłoń po pergamin. Nie śmiał podnieść wzroku i tylko wpatrywał się uporczywie w swoje buty. Szaty zaszeleściły, a drugie usta znalazły się niezwykle blisko jego ucha. - Byłeś bardzo, bardzo niegrzecznym, małym chłopcem.

Harry zadrżał, prawie przygryzając sobie język, gdy wyjąkał: - S-sir?

Snape poczekał, aż ostatni uczeń czmychnie z klasy, nim odezwał się ponownie. - Mam cię ukarać? - wydyszał, głos Mistrza Eliksirów odbijał się echem w głowie Pottera.

Zapomniawszy o strachu, patrzy w górę i kiwa głową, wzdrygając się nieznacznie.

- Proszę.

- Chodź za mną.

Ruszył korytarzem za Snapem, skręcając kilka razy, aż w końcu stanęli przed drewnianymi drzwiami. Był niezwykle otępiały i ledwo zauważył, że został popchnięty na łóżko. Nie miał pojęcia skąd się ono tutaj wzięło, ani kiedy został na nie rzucony; wszystko, co czuł to materac pod plecami, a widział jedynie nadciągającego ku niemu Snape'a. Ku przerażeniu Harry'ego, jego penis stwardniał jeszcze bardziej, a on sam został uwięziony pomiędzy chęcią ucieczki z pokoju a pragnieniem zostania na łasce profesora.

- Możesz wyjść, jeśli chcesz - powiedział Snape niskim, poważnym głosem. - Ale odradzam ci to. - Snape w milczeniu ściąga z Harry'ego wszystkie ubrania. Zbliżająca się perspektywa seksu wprawiła Pottera w drżenie; Mistrz Eliksirów jedynie uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Nieoczekiwanie okulary Harry'ego zostały zdjęte i zastąpił je czarny, jedwabny krawat, związany z tyłu jego głowy. Chłopak skręcił się, by to ściągnąć, gdy para silnych rąk powstrzymała jego szaleńcze ruchy. Gryfon zaczął dyszeć, kiedy poczuł ból. Snape pogłaskał go delikatnie. - Jestem tutaj - mruknął. Ręka przebiegła uspokajająco po brzuchu Harry'ego i chłopak nakazał sobie w myślach spokój. Jęknął, czując szorstką powierzchnię sznura na swojej skórze.

Jego ręce zostały przywiązane do piersi, pięści wciśnięte w żołądek. Próbne pociągnięcie zapewniło go o mocnych więzach. Tylko nogami mógł poruszać swobodnie. - Jesteś tak uległy... - szepnął Snape z lekkim zdziwieniem w głosie, patrząc na swoje dzieło. Harry był porządnie związany. Ruchem ni to brutalnym ni to łagodnym Mistrz Eliksirów przekręcił go na brzuch, tak, że tyłek chłopaka znalazł się wysoko w górze. Pogłaskał go dłonią po plecach. - Dobra, mała dziwka.

Harry wypuścił drżąco powietrze, rzęsami ocierając o jedwabny materiał. Główka penisa dotknęła jego ręki, ale nie śmiał się zaspokoić. Trząsł się, czując chłodny palec wewnątrz siebie. Był bardzo spokojny, zupełnie jak nie on. Mruknął i przysunął się radośnie w kierunku ręki Snape'a. Tutaj czuł się bezpieczny. Zastanawiało go dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie połączył osoby Snape'a z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa.

Dostał tylko jeden palec przed większym, bardziej bezrozumnym obiektem, który wdarł się w niego bez ostrzeżenia. Otworzył usta w niemym krzyku, gdy Snape wszedł w niego całkowicie. Gruby, długi członek był za duży, by Potter mógł nie czuć dyskomfortu, wypełniał go całkowicie, przez co jego fantazje już nigdy nie będą takie same. Snape znajdował się głęboko, a Harry mógłby przysiąc, iż czuł go aż w brzuchu. - Szybko i mocno - prosił, modląc się o to, by Mistrz Eliksirów spełnił jego życzenie.

Na jego pośladki opadł bolesny klaps. - Tylko ja wydaję rozkazy. - Harry skinął twierdząco głową. Westchnął, kiedy Snape wycofał się i pchnął ponownie. - Pozwoliłbyś się pieprzyć każdemu, prawda? - Harry nie odpowiedział, wiedząc, że Mistrz Eliksirów musi znać odpowiedź, ponieważ nie zatrzymał się. Nagle jego głos znalazł się tuż przy uchu Gryfona. - Co, jeśli Black zakradnie się do twojego pokoju i będzie chciał wziąć twoją niewinność? - Harry zaczął dławić się szlochem, ponownie chcąc przysunąć się bliżej drugiego mężczyzny. Potrzebował głębiej, mocniej, szybciej. Zdesperowany chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę starszego czarodzieja. Trząsł się z potrzeby i płakał z pragnienia. Wiedział, czego tak naprawdę chce.

Dłoń głaskała jego krzyż, a głos szeptał uspokajająco: - Jesteś bezpieczny. - Lecz to nie było to, czego Harry potrzebował, więc potroił wysiłki, by zmusić Snape'a do ruchu.

Potter zaczął łkać. - Proszę. - Desperacja w jego głosie była prawie namacalna.

- Nie jesteś lepszy od nokturnowskiej kurwy.

To wystarczyło, aby Harry doszedł z krzykiem. Odrobina pochwały była wszystkim, czego potrzebował. Penis w jego tyłku nie podążył jednak za nim. Gryfon zaskamlał. Mistrz Eliksirów zaczął teraz rżnąć go wściekle, a Harry krzyczał z radości i mruczał. Był tak głęboko, tak mocno, tak perfekcyjnie, iż chłopak miał pewność, że znalazł się w raju. Kilka ostatnich potężnych pchnięć i Harry wiedział już, że to jest to, czego będzie pragnąć do końca życia. Nic nie miało znaczenia. Nic, oprócz członka wewnątrz niego i używającego go mężczyzny. Naprawdę znalazł się w raju.

Snape doszedł z ledwo słyszalnym okrzykiem. Pieszcząc Harry'ego delikatnie, zdjął krawat z jego oczu. Światło zakuło go w oczy. Gdy już mógł widzieć, zauważył brak więzów oraz Mistrza Eliksirów masującego miejsca na jego rękach i nogach, gdzie znajdowały się liny. Harry spojrzał na swoje ramiona, a na chłopięcych ustach rozlał się wesoły uśmiech, kiedy zobaczył zaczerwienioną skórę. Jutro będzie cały poobcierany - już nie może się doczekać!

…………….

**Fin.**

…………….

_Za wszelkie komentarze będę bardzo wdzięczna. Nie trzeba być zalogowanym, aby wyrazić swoją opinię :)_


End file.
